There Goes Anala
by nataliemarie18
Summary: Anala is Jared's half sister, she was the typical nerdy girl, she got picked on for only being half quileute and for her nerdy apperence. So she leaves La Push Three years later and shes back, many things have changed. Anala is beautiful, confident, and talented. Her mother dies in a terrible accident, what will she do? Is forgiveness in the air?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – Going….going….gone.

Me and my brother lived our lives very differently, he was the jock I was the geek. Of course he practically hated me but it wasn't my fault my mother had an affair with his very married father, but he was too immature to see it that way. I hated a lot of things in life for one I hated my alcoholic piece of shit father, I also hated La Push high scratch that I hated La Push in general. I hated my acne and my braces, my low self esteem and most of all I hated Paul Lohoate.

I was the typical geek; pimples, bad acne, horrible glasses and too shy to defend themselves. Paul Lohoate took advantage of that. When I was little my mom left my father and the reservation She moved back to her home, Brazil. Yes I wasn't 100% Quileute one of the reasons I has so hated. One day I had had too much I cracked under it all and I had fled, I packed all of my stuff up called my mom and told her I was on my way she hadn't asked any questions simply told me she send me my flight reservation right away, that was the biggest fight me and my brother had ever had.

FLASHBACK

"What are you doing Anala?" his deep voice rebounded off my walls

"What does it look like" I snapped he stayed quiet for a moment shocked that I had snapped at him.

"It looks like you're doing what your whore of a mother did" he snarled he was in my face at this point. Before I realized what I was doing I slapped him so hard I was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"Don't you dare." I hissed he rubbed his face.

"You're gonna leave dad too?" he asked me quietly

"Dads to drunk have the time to even realize I'm gone" I hissed fiercely.

"He'll notice La-La" he whispered

"Don't. After all these years don't you dare act like you give a damn! You all looked down on me there goes Anala the half Quileute girl, There goes Anala her mothers a whore who broke up a marriage and then left, there goes Anala, the geek, there goes Anala! Let's make fun of her! Lets push her kick her call her names! THERE GOES ANALA! "I screamed angrily "yeah there goes Anala J, right out your front door!" I snarled turning to grab my bags and I left out of my small house out of La Push out of Washington, out of my old life.

There goes Anala …. Going…. Going…Gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Your all I have

3 YEARS LATER….

Anala sighed as she stepped out of the airplane, this was the first time that she had been in Washington in three years. She sighed sadly as she thought about her mother, she could hardly believe she was gone.

"La-La?" a deep voice called out to her pulling her out of her thoughts. "La-la!" it called again a tall man who looked to be in his early twenties walked quickly through the crowd swiftly and easily "Jared?" asked completely stunned. "Wow… you look…" Jared started to say but I cut him off

"different? Yeah I know the feeling." I chuckled

"I guess a lot can change in three years" he said nervously scratching his neck "ready?" he sighed grabbing my many bags.

"como eu nunca vou ser" I sighed my brother looked at me strangely

"What?" he asked utterly by my Portuguese. I smiled at him sweetly

"In Brazil they mostly speak Portuguese, I picked up the language, sorry." I shrugged non-chalantly.

"oh it's alright" he chuckled he unlocked a dirty pickup truck" I looked at it distastefully for a moment before I realize my brother was looking at me, I turned and smiled charmingly at him, he grinned getting into the nasty truck I grimaced as I touched the door handle to get into the truck "Eu não estou mais no Brasil." I muttered getting into the car. I saw Jared roll his eyes at me, i clenched my teeth and scooted as far as i possibly could to the door and looked out the window. After five minutes of silence i heard Jared sigh "so little sister, whats new?"

I rolled my eyes at the window and turned to face him. "you mean besides getting my braces off not having frizzy hair looking like a women and not a 12 year old boy and learning how to dress?" i asked him snidely i violently rolled my eyes at him before i turned angrily back to the window jared stared at me slack jawed.

"you forgot to mention your new found temper." Jared chuckled

"yeah!" i said sarcastially i heard Jared sigh

"look La-La i just want to get to know you again, three years is a long time." He sighed

"Novo?" i stared to chuckle then i started to laugh so hard tears were falling down my face Jared looked at me like i had a screw loose.

"ummmm? Anala ? are you alright?" he asked me i stopped laughed when i saw his face so i turned my body towards him

"oh god! You were serious! Jared dear sweet jared, you never knew me to begin with! I don't know whats changed but let me refesh your memory you hated me ! you blamed me for our fathers depression you blamed me for your mom leaving, you even used to tell me i was the evils spawn when we were six!" i chuckled Jared sighed sadly.

"i know! But people change nala! That was three years ago i was 15 years old, im so sorry little sister." He sighed. I nodded

"15 years is a lot longer then three years jared. I don't belive you. Im sorry." I sighed. After that we stayed silent for the next 3 hours the only noise there was the sound of my text messeges.

"Welcome home Anala." Jared smiled to me, i snapped my head up to look at my surrounding. **Welcome to La Push **was in big bold letters to my left i saw small houses and cabins around me Sues diner the cliffs and the beaches all around me. I smiled faintly.

"How is he?" i asked Jared non chalantly as if i was talking about the weather.

"He's ... a drunk Anala... theres no other way to put it. Im sorry i wish i could say that that was one of the things that changed in the three years that you were gone, but i just can't hes worse actually." Jared sighed.

"how much worse?" i sighed tiredly

"if im not home, stay out of his way, stay in your room with the door locked and dont come out."he whispered sadly. I nodded bitting my lip to keep the tears at bay. Jared looked at me sadly as he parked the pick up in our drive way. He turned to me and grabbed my hand i tried to pull said hand out of his grasp but he wouldn't let me. "Im going to get us out of this, ive been saving up in a few more pay checks we can move out, i know im not your favorite person but im better then a drunk."i nodded my head and pulled him into a hug. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"i can help you jar, i have a trust mom set up for me." I told him he shook his head im almost there you can pay for your half but im going to pay mine." I nodded

"im gonna start looking for apartments though" he nodded his head and we got out of the truck, he grabbed my stuff and pulled me into the house. My "dad" was passed out on the couch he smelt of whiskey and old tabacco. I sighed and walked around him.

"ahhh the whore is back" my father slurred in a croak i sighed

"hi daddy." I whisperd to him

"Anala?" he asked me confused i nodded "you look so much like her." I nodded again. Jared stepped in front of my blocking dads view "dont interact with him La-La" he whispered to me i nodded to him "go get dressed were going to a friend of mine they made a welcome home dinner for you" i smiled at my brother and nodded as i ran up the stairs my brother just came done from.

Jared's POV

"Don't talk to her" i snarled at my "father" he rolled his eyes in a very nala fashion.

"dont tell me what to do with my child boy" he snarled at me, i glared at him.

"your the reason she left in the first place!" i snapped he chuckled

"i think your confused son, your the reason the girl left! You couldn't man up and take care of your sister! You let her get picked on and bullied"he snarled at me i jumped at him grabbing him by the neck and pushing him into the floor.

"you should have manned up as a husband as a father and as a human" i snarled shaking

"hey Jar its okay, let dad go. Yeah its okay, come on, thats it." I let go of him angrily.

" better be careful son or your gonna be the one having her run for the hills." My dad crackled.

"come on jared lets go she whispered. I turned to grab my sisters hand and we walked out of the house i slammed the door behind me in my anger. I was shaking, Nala touched my arm gently

"it's okay Jar-bear" she whispered to me i smiled at her and turned to look at my sisters outfit she was wearing jeans and a white V-cut shirt with ankle boots on her long black hair was down and her skin seemed to glow i smiled.

"you look beautiful sis" she grinned at me and we headed to the truck.

"i forgive you jared.." she told me as i got inside the pick up.

"I dont think ive ever been so happy in my life to hear those words" i smiled at her

"your my big brother, your all i have. I can't stay mad at you forever."

Translations:

As I'll ever be!

I'm not in Brazil anymore!

Again?

A big thank you to my first Review on this story Emmettluver2010

And to my followers: Cooky Crumbla and megane793

Please Please Review believe it or not it really helps me write! And if anyone has any ideas or thoughts you can deff email me Cuevas_natalie Hope you all enjoy and know that I own NOTHING except Nala and her crap-tastic papa bear REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Your zippers undone Pig."

"Ready?" Jared asked me as we sat in front of an old small cabin looking house. I shrugged

"Just give me a minute" I whispered running a hand through my long raven black hair.

"What's wrong Anala?" Jared asked worriedly

"I'm just nervous" I whispered shakily, Jared furrowed his eyebrows

"Oh…why?" Jared tried to be understanding he really did but he was starving and he just didn't get it.

"Jay you never had to worry about being made fun of a day in your life, everyone in the town beside the old people made fun of me even you, that does something to you, just give me a minute to catch my bearings." I explained to my brother

"I'm sorry that I made your life suck" Jared sighed

"it's okay, taught me to have a tougher skin" I winked at my brother.

"okay I'm ready!" I exclaimed as we got out of the pickup truck I put on my confident face jared chuckled. I shrugged with a easy going grin on my face as Jared walked into the house without knocking "Bem-vindo à La Push, onde maneiras não existem!" (welcome to La Push were manners dont exist) i muttered sarcastically walking in after my brother. "hey guys!" my brother exclaimed loudly everyone turned there attention to him "you remember my sister Nala" he said pointing to me. Everyone stared open mouthed at me.

"meu caso em questão" (my case inpoint) i muttered annoyed rolling my eyes "its rude to stare" i snapped at everyone in the room.

"Nala!" Jared growled

"what! Its true!" i defended

"no shes right" i beautiful women with three scars marring her features i reconized her as Emily Young "im sorry Nala, its just you've grown so beautifully!" she smiled sweetly at me

"thank you emily!"

"yeah who would have thought Nasty Nala would turn into all that!" a tall hansome boy who i now reconised to be Embry Call said with a charming grin i heard my brother growl and start to shake i placed my hand on his arm and he stoped shaking

"hmmm i know someone who told me all the time it happen" i grinned at the hansome boy.

"Man that Boy sounds smart!" He chuckled

"emmy!" i squealed running up and throwing my arms around his neck he chuckled and spun me around.

"I missed you Amazing Anala" he whispered into my ear

"I missed you too Emmy!" I smiled holding him tight

"Well I'm lost!" Jared announced I rolled my eyes

"When are you not lost J?" I smirked at my brother with a grin on my face. Jared smiled softly at his sister, he hadn't seen his sister smile in a very long time.

"True sister dear! Hey Emily, when is dinner?" Jared cried out hungry, I shook my head at my brother.

"Did you introduce your sister to everyone Jared Thail?" Emily asked sternly

"She knows everyone!" Jared cried out she gave him a stern look which we all laughed because of Jared's put out face.

"Everyone this is nala! Nala that's Emily! The big guy who can't keep his hands of Em is Sam. You know Embry and that depressed looking guy over there who doesn't look like he want to be here, take no offense to that though dear he's depressed over some chick, is Jacob Black." Jacob and Sam both waved "the only two people who aren't here is Nayla and Paul." He shrugged I tensed my body when I heard the name Paul. Paul Lohoate was going to be here. I couldn't be in the same room with Paul.

"Nala? Are you okay?" Sam asked me worriedly

"Eu preciso de um pouco de ar" (I need some air) i muttered turning and walking out of the house. I heard my name being called as i walked out the front door. I sighed bringing air into my lungs as i walked through the yard into the woods . I had lived here my entire life, the one thing i did miss while i was gone besides embry was these woods. Paul Lohoate had made my life hell for years, he was my brother's best friend growing up, and he hated me for some unknown reason. I could deal with him though I wasn't weak anymore, I wouldn't let him get to me. I was brought out of my thoughts my noises so I looked up and saw a man pushing a woman into a tree she was moaning as he kissed along her neck, her legs were wrapped around his waist and he had his hands up her skirt.

"Oh! PAUL!" she screamed out his name, I froze at that

"Well that's awkward" I muttered his head snapped in my direction and his dark brown met my murky brown/green eyes I felt as if he was looking into my soul.

"What are you staring at!" the girl hissed at me. I rolled my eyes

"em uma prostituta" (at a prositute) i shrugged not chalantly turning on my heel and walking away from the pair

"why are you staring at her paul! Pay attention" she hissed as i walked into the house i didnt realise i was angrily muttering to myself.

"meninos não são nada mas os cães!" (Boys are nothing but dogs) i hissed walking into the house again.

"whoa whats wrong Anala?" Jared asked me Sam and Embry looked at me concerned. The door opened and in walked Paul and who she assumed to be Nayla, i felt Pauls heated look on my back.

"Nothing big brother, im fine." I smiled at him sweetly he nodded at me

"ready to eat?" i nodded

"sure big brother" i said sweetly i turned and looked at Paul he smirked at me

"Wow its good to see you again Nala" Paul grinned wolfishly

"Your zippers undone. Porco" (pig) i told him non chalantly turning on my heel and walking into the kitchen to sit down in between Jared and Embry.

A BIG thank you to my Followers: Shastter Dallo33 and RachelNicole523

AND A GIGANTIC THANK YOU to the people who reviewed!

Shastter: AWW! Thanks! Your enthusiasm makes me so happy! Im so glad you like it

Scigeekgirl: Thank you so much!

Skyblue13: Thank you so much that means a lot! You got your wish!

Remember i dont own twilight just Nala and Nay who i have pictures up of on my profile! Please review like I said it REALLY helps me update! I Love you all!

Natalie Marie :*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- "That my dears was a Catfight"

I sat in between my brother and Embry as I piled food onto my plate. "So Nala it must have been so exciting being able to leave the reservation" Emily said to me. I smiled at her sweetly.

"Yeah it was the first time I was ever able to leave" I explained

"Where did you go?" she asked me curiously

"I moved in with my mom in Brazil" I explained simply

"Wow! That's so exciting!" She told me, I nodded

"You know, there were so many rumors going around why you left" Nayla told me with a cold voice, I knew what she was doing, she was trying to get me to doubt myself I put on a smile on my face and faced her

"oh I'm sure, It seems as though some people have nothing better to do in this town than to make up gossip, it's sad really" Nala sighed shaking her head she heard someone chuckle so she let her light brown eyes travel to the source of the nose. She was surprised to see that it was Paul; she found it odd that he would find her making fun of the girl he had pressed up against a tree with his face between her tits 30 minutes ago amusing. Nay huffed, I saw hurt go past Nayla's eyes as she heard Paul laugh at my statement, she quickly cover the emotion by narrowing her eyes at me.

"Hey Paul do you remember all those nicknames me you and Jared would come up with our freshmen year for Nala its quite funny now isn't it?" Nayla asked laughing a little as though to prove her point. I felt Jared tense at this as he shot her a glare, Sam cleared her voice uncomfortably, and Paul sighed.

"Yeah I remember" he grunted, what was he a caveman?

"Hey Embry you remember all those cute nicknames Jeremy Jones would call his girlfriend? For the life of me I can't remember who it was!" I sighed sadly

"Yeah they were adorable!" Embry nodded enthusiastically

"Say Nay, wasn't he dating you!" I asked her curiously I saw Nayla stiffen

"Jeremy Jones dated a lot of people" she nervously told us

"No but it must have been you cause I remember one of them was Naggy Nayla oh and Nay the lay!" I chuckled a bit the table busted with laughter as Nayla turned red with anger but she simply smiled at me

"Well we all change as we get older just look at you to think they used to call you Nasty Nala" she chuckled I nodded smiling back at her serenely.

"Yeah if I'm not mistaken I believe you came up with that clever name"

"It's very possible I was such a creative child" she told me batting her long eyelashes at me

"Oh I know Nay I've heard the stories, but that's not table talk" I smiled cheekily at her. She glared at me, I glared back until my phone started to ring I looked at it and saw the name Angel across my iphones screen. "Excuse me Sam Emily I have to take this." They both nodded there understanding

"I need the restroom I'll be back" I heard Nayla snarl as she also stood I answered the phone pressing it to the my ear smiling at the people at the dinner table one last time before walking towards the door.

"Olá? Anjo? Está tudo bem?" (Hello? Angel? Is everything okay?) i asked frantically into the phone.

Jareds Pov

"What. Was. That?" Sam asked wide eyed

"No idea!" Jacob exclaimed utterly lost

" That my dears was a cat fight" emily said simply taking another bite of her fish

"That was the nicest fight ive ever witnessed!" i exclaimed flabbergasted

"Welcome to the world of women where every word you say you twist if you listen really careful you can hear that in every sentence that was exchanged between the two held an insult they dont like each other one bit!" emily chuckled Paul and embry nodded there agreement.

"How do you two know ?!" I asked Embry and Paul

"I've dated the Queen of all Bitches for three years" Paul shrugged i turned to Embry expectently

"Oh i just know Nala and Nayla hate each other ive seen plenty of there fights though Nal has gotten much better!" Embry exclaimed shrugging non commitedly

"That was scary." Sam exclaimed all of us nodded and emily chuckled

Nala's Pov

"tudo bem também te amo. Adeus" (Okay love you too. Bye) i exclaimed into the phone i turned and almost walked straight into Nayla Whitehorse. I sighed exasperated at seeing her there.

"Can i not get ride of you!" I hissed she looked surprised

"It seems that its not just your apperance that has changed Miss Thail" She chuckled you would think she was laughing at a joke but you could see her eyes were slightly narrowed and her jaw was clenched.

"Out with it Whitehorse what do you want" i sighed rolling my eyes

"I want you gone." She hissed

"Well then you better get used to dissapointment honey because im not going anywhere" i hissed at her as i took a step closer to her.

"You dont belong here Pale Face" she hissed

"You need some new lines sweetcheeks that one stopped stinging when i was 15" i chuckled cheekily winking at her " And just an FYI it isnt me that doesnt belong here its you, The only reason your even here is because of whos bed you warm at night after all your right i am a pale face and alway will be but you" i chuckled stepping right into her personal space "You will alway be Nightly Nayla good for a fun time once the sun goes down and a ramp in the sheets or you know against a tree" i winked "But thats all you'll be good for because once morning comes you'll be thrown away like yesterdays trash cause thats what you are Nayla Whitehouse, your trash" i hissed harshly. Her eyes hardend

"you don't know what your talking about! Im with Paul! He loves me!" she shreaked

"Thats because its cute to have "Naughty Nala" right now but soon Nala its gonna get old real quick" i told her sadly i almost felt bad for her

"you don't know what your talking about! You dont belong on the reserve your nothing but a white face whos mother had an affair with a married man and then left him! Your mother was a harpy and so are you!" she hissed

"My mothers dead sweetcheeks dont you know its bad manners to speak ill of the dead" i glared her down she took a step back from me "Im back for good Nay and im here to stay you and your bitter skanks better watch out because you haven't seen anything yet" i winked cheekily turning on my heel and walking into the house closing the door behind me.

Nayla's Pov

As she shut the door i felt more alone and shut out from everyone else then i had ever felt before. I had made fun of Anala everyday for 13 years of her life i couldn't help but feel like that bitch Karma was coming for me and they had renamed her Anala Jasmine Thail, Oh yeah i was doomed, because she wasn't Nasty Nala anymore.

Hello my dears! I got a lot of really good feedback so I want to thank you all of my new followers: maggi123, FLSweet82, jigokunooujo, BlueEyedCountryGirl, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, Zora and Phoenix, malfoysmirks, foreverchocolate, Insanity is my Reality 2412, vmarslovahhh18, Loverofgoodstories27

AND of course my AMAZING Reviewers :

Loverofgoodstories27: Why thank you doll I do try!

Insanity is my Reality 2412: Thank you for all 3 posts !:)

skyblue13: Thank you for that awesome input much appreciated!

FLSweet82: thanks! And well heres some more!

AND a HUGE thank you to dallo33 who gave me a LOT of input! Check out her story Innocent Imprint!

I know this chapter Nala was a little mean give me some input on what you think! If she should start being nicer or keep the role for a while! LET ME KNOW! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

VIRTUAL LOVE!

Natalie Marie!


End file.
